pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
'''Hope', or Adam was an Umbrian man, a mix of aspects of Adam and Azaphel. For much of his adventures, he thought he was a Human. It was believed that he was the Biblical FIrst Man; and in a sense that's partially true, as he's made from aspects of him. History Creation Adam was the last Umbrian created by Lust; he represents her Hope. He was created from aspects of both Adam and Azaphel, Lust's two love interests in life. (''Chronicles Addendum'') Basilica From there Adam found himself in a strange subterranean temple of sorts. Exploring, he discovered statues and symbols and plaques everywhere, many of which depicting religious figures such as Jesus, Apollo, Ares, Ginkus, and Nezareth respectively. As Adam explored and tried to figure out the various riddles present in the temple, he noticed that he was rapidly aging. He found a strange labyrinth, and explored it thoroughly. After deciphering many of the puzzles in the temple, he learned that he could perform magic by tracing out elemental symbols in the air. He furthermore learned of a race of Umbrians, shadowy lifeforms, who also inhabited the temple. Finally, he found the exit, but was confronted by a gigantic Umbrian guarding the exit. With much struggle, he was able to destroy the vile thing and escape. (Soul Symphony: "Genesis", "REGenesis") Babel The temple he had been trapped in had been a tower known as the Basilica of Heaven, which was located in the city of Babel. When Adam escaped, he began exploring Babel, soon discovering his magic no longer worked outside of the Basilica and that he had a mysterious shadow. Unlike the temple, he actually met some people in Babel. The first was a mysterious Sphinx statue who would ask him riddles and reward him for answering correctly. He soon met Umbrians throughout the city, such as Greed, Sloth, and more. As he interacted with these Umbrians and uncovered clues from the otherwise deserted city, he learned that the Umbrians he'd met had once been the councilors of Babel. He was forced to destroy all of them, though only some were hostile, in order to escape. Using writs obtained from the courtroom, he caused all the Umbrians to disappear from this realm. Finally making his way to the sewers, he encountered Gluttony, who blocked his entrance to the final room. Once he got past Gluttony, the Umbrian hiding in Adam's shadow revealed himself to be Pride, who had once been the head councilor. He urged Adam to destroy the Umbrian woman in the final district. Adam complied, fulfilling Pride's plan, who had been using him since the beginning. Pride then banished Adam from Babel, revealing to him that he was an Umbrian and that Pride had plans to conquer the entire world. (Soul Symphony: "Exile") Soluna :This section is based on old lore which may have been superseded by more recent stories. As such, it may not be accurate. See Canon. A human man woke up in Soluna the crater outside Diz with no memories. His name was Audame d'Saveur and he was an Empyrean Militant with nanobot augments, Empyreal armor, and a bag containing Adam's inventory. He joined an adventuring party soon after. (Soul Symphony: "Revelation") Signature Inventory *'Apple of Sophia'- A large, reddish sphere which was found on the Adam & Eve tree. When melted down, it would produce an interesting chemical. *'Angelus' - A holy blade relic taken from the Basilica of Heaven, embossed on it is a six winged angel called a Seraphim. It is light as a feather and can cut through almost anything. A lovely hymnal plays as the user swings it. *'Longinus' - A legendary spear said to pierce the side of Christ wielded by the roman centurion St.Longinus. It was released when Adam tried to take the Apple of Sophia from the Adam and Eve Tree/Fountain. The lance pierced the statue of Jesus/Guardian Ariangel Angel and released mercury sulfite. See Also Characters List of Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Symphony Category:Umbrians Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Symphony characters